Ajudeme
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Uma songfic DG. Ele cometeu um erro no passado, e descobriu que não pode viver sem ela. Haverá uma chance para esse amor?


Ajude-me  
  
Lembra? Você lembra de como tudo começou?  
  
Lembra de como lutamos contra tudo isso que nos fazia dependentes um do outro?  
Lembra daquele dia, que não me sai da cabeça nunca? Meu último dia em Hogwarts...  
Você estava tão linda. E com um olhar tão triste... Mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Sabíamos que um dia, teria de acabar. Não queríamos, mas seria difícil continuarmos juntos. Até hoje, não sei como eu sobrevivo, sem você.  
Na noite daquele dia, você foi minha. Só minha...  
  
You could have kissed me  
(Você poderia ter me beijado)  
Like this wasn´t gonna last  
(Como se nunca fosse acabar)  
  
E foi um amor tão bonito... Nem parecia a última vez em que estaríamos juntos, como um casal. Eu queria não ter tido que lhe falar o que faria dali pra frente, o que faria da minha vida. Mas você quis saber.  
  
Comensal, Draco?! Não fique tão surpresa, Gin. Você sabia, desde o início, o rumo que minha vida tomaria, cedo ou tarde. Mas eu tinha esperanças que... Que o que? Que eu seria um apanhador profissional? Ou, quem sabe, um auror? Não tenho perfil pra isso.  
  
Você ficou estática. Seus olhos se desviaram dos meus. E você não sabe, mas eu daria tudo, tudo mesmo, para não ver a dor nos seus olhos nublados, decepcionados. Queria que você tivesse gritado comigo, me atirado coisas, dito cobras e lagartos sobre o meu sonho de ser comensal da morte. Mas não. Você simplesmente me olhou, me abraçou levemente e murmurou:  
  
Então está tudo acabado. Desculpe-me se não posso te desejar boa sorte, mas você entende por que. Se cuida...  
  
Kept me from saying  
  
(Poderia ter me impedido de falar)  
Something I´ll never take back  
(Algo que jamais poderia retirar)  
You could´ve held me  
(Você poderia ter me abraçado)  
Like there was no chance  
(Como se não houvesse uma chance)  
Of me walking up where I am  
(De estar onde estou agora)  
You could have stopped short  
(Você poderia ter diminuído)  
Of every dream I´ve had  
(Cada sonho que tive)  
  
Ah, se você soubesse... Se soubesse que havia uma chance, pequena, é verdade, mas uma chance de que eu abandonasse tudo por você! Se você ao menos tivesse demonstrado que era o que queria, em vez de desistir tão rápido... Eu não estaria hoje onde estou, em um esconderijo, fugindo tanto de aurores quanto de comensais. É uma estória tão comprida. Se você soubesse tudo que me aconteceu desde que você me deixou sozinho naquele quarto, em Hogwarts. Mas por ora, o mais importante, é que saiba o quanto eu preciso de você, meu amor...  
  
So help me girl (Então me ajude, garota) You´ve gone too far (Você foi longe demais) It´s way too late (E agora já é muito tarde) To save my heart (Pra salvar o meu coração) The way it feels (E o que sinto nele) Each time we touch (Cada vez que te toco) I know I´ve neer been so loved (É que jamais fui tão amado) And I can´t help myself (E hoje não consigo me controlar) So help me girl (Então me ajude, garota)  
  
Eu não imaginava até onde se estendia o meu amor por você. Achei que passaria logo, era só ficar longe. Afinal, eu sempre me resguardara tão bem de todo ou qualquer sentimento emotivo... Mas não foi assim. Pouco a pouco, você entrou sorrateiramente no meu coração, e quando me dei conta, não havia um só pedacinho dele que não fosse tocado por você, pelo seu amor. Você o preencheu todo. Queria, ao menos, poder te tocar mais uma vez. Sinto falta do seu toque, da sua pele, de você passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Do teu riso, dos teus olhos doces, que sempre me diziam, sem que eu precisasse ouvir suas palavras, o quanto você me amava. Eu não sabia o que era o amor, até você me ensinar. Lógico, meus pais sempre me deram tudo o que eu quis, em compensação pelo tempo que eles nunca tinham para ficar comigo. Minha mãe em compras e intermináveis festas e meu pai, sempre enfiado em reuniões dos comensais. Estou quase fazendo uma besteira. Quase saindo daqui pra ir atrás de você. E o que eu sei agora da tua vida? Nada! Quem sabe como você está? Pode estar casada, com filhos a caminho... Afinal, tem 3 anos que a gente não se vê. Mas eu ainda posso te sentir bem forte dentro de mim. E, ás vezes, posso sentir como se fosse tocado por você. Acho que ainda pensa em mim, e tenho esperanças de que a situação em que me encontro se esclareça e eu possa ir a seu encontro e resolver a situação que deixamos pendentes quando eu, estupidamente, saí da sua vida.  
  
You had to be there until (Você tinha de estar ao meu lado) The sun came up (Até o nascer do sol) Making last night feel like a (Fazer com que a noite que tivemos) Vision of things yet to come (Fosse uma visão de tudo que ainda teremos) You just had to hold me (Você devia ter me abraçado) Like nobody else (Como nenhuma outra pessoa)  
  
Aquela noite, foi a melhor da minha vida... Foi minha primeira vez sabia? Eu tinha toda aquela fama, mas era só balela. Coisa de garoto querendo se afirmar. E foi muito especial pra mim saber que também era a sua. Eu estava inseguro. Já não era mais um garoto, tampouco era um homem feito. Eu ansiava grandes feitos, grandes aventuras, e as procurei em um terreno que me era familiar. Nunca percebi, que a maior aventura estava ali, em meus braços, aninhada em meu peito, após um apaixonado ato de amor... Você era mais adulta que eu, em muitos aspectos. Sabia o que queria da vida. Talvez, por isso, não tenha podido enxergar o apelo carente nos olhos de um cara que tentava, ao máximo, adiar o momento da partida, ansiando por ficar o tempo que pudesse, deitado naquela cama, protegido do frio que o aguardava do lado de fora daquela porta.  
  
Now look what you´ve gone and done (Agora, veja onde estamos e o que fizemos) You had to love me (você tinha que me amar) Till I just can´t get enough (até que eu ficasse exausto de tanto amor) So help me girl (Então, ajude-me garota) You´ve gone too far (Você foi longe demais)  
  
Eu quero esse calor de volta. Por isso, fiz o que fiz: traí os comensais. Passei informações para um auror, que por azar, sofreu um Avada de outro comensal. Isso você deve estar sabendo e também, que eu levei a culpa pelo assassinato, mas os comensais sabem que eu passei alguns segredos. A minha única chance de me redimir com o "pessoal do bem", é esperar que Olívio Wood (que trabalhava com o auror assassinado), se recupere do atentado que sofreu e limpe minha barra. E, enquanto isso, ficar escondido dos dois grupos, que querem a minha cabeça.  
  
It´s way too late (E agora já é muito tarde) To save my heart (Pra salvar meu coração) The way it feels (E o que eu sinto nele) Each time we touch (Cada vez que te toco) I Know I´ve never been so loved (É que jamais fui tão amado) And I can´t help myself (E hoje eu não consigo me controlar) Because I´m falling down (E estou caindo aos pedaços) So help me girl (Então, me ajuda garota)  
  
Eu preciso saber se você me perdoa, se me aceita de volta. Do contrário, não valerá a pena todo esforço pra me manter a salvo. Se eu não tiver você para voltar, não tenho ninguém mais. Você é a única pessoa no mundo com a qual eu me importo de verdade, sem a qual eu não gostaria de viver. Não posso ir até onde você está, por motivos óbvios e gostaria que fosse discreta ao responder esta carta. Eu não suportaria saber que você corre perigo por minha causa. Com todo o meu amor,  
Draco Alexander Malfoy 


End file.
